Jelaqua Ivirith
Jelaqua Ivirith, also known as Ivirith the Tempest, is a Selphid, and the leader of the Halfseekers, a Gold-Rank Adventurers team. Appearance Human Body: (Formerly) A death female Human body, with deathly white skin and perfectly black eyes, that wore a black chainmail.Chapter 2.26 After having the top of her head severe by Regrika,Chapter 4.30 it was sewn together, and while the stitches were hard to see at a distance, up close they were noticeable.Chapter 4.31 Over time the black stitches around her forehead started looked slightly loose, and the severed bit appeared pallid and rotting. It also started to smell a bit, in which she had to cover the scent with a strong lavender smell.Chapters 4.33 & 5.00 Drake Body: (Formerly) After losing her old body during the Moth's Attack on Liscor, she got a female junior Drake body, with grey-green scales. The body is fit and has a scar along the side of the mouth.Chapter 5.13 Raskghar Body: (Currently) Personality Background Jelaqua has been adventuring for 33 years, making her the most senior adventurer in Liscor prior to the arrival of the Pallass adventuring teams.Chapter 5.35 H Chronology Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Tempest Lv. 33 (derived from Flailmaster)Chapter 3.27 M Skills: Equipment * Black Chainmail * Three-headed flail * Heartflame Breastplate (Leased only)Chapter 5.18 S Trivia * When Typhenous was still young, he had heard of Jelaqua, who was a Silver-rank adventurer at that time, coming from Baleros to Izril.Chapter 4.19 * She is 51 years old and has been adventuring for about 33 years.Chapter 5.35 H Quotes Volume 2 * (To Halrac) “Use your eyes. This has gotten too big. Stop fighting and let’s talk.” * (To Ceria) “Ceria Springwalker, my name is Jelaqua Ivirith. I’m leader of the Halfseekers or, as you might have heard of us, the Half Freaks.” Volume 3 * (To Zel) “I have a soft spot for children, and those shunned by others. And it seems like this young Gnoll is both. Let me help find her; I’m a Level 33 Tempest.” * (To Erin) “I believe so. My name is Jelaqua Ivirith. I lead the Halfseekers, who you see before you.” * (To Seborn) “No idea, but I’m curious, aren’t you? I heard stories all over Liscor about the crazy innkeeper, but we missed all the action. I want to be up close and personal for this one.” * (To Seborn) “See? What did I tell you? Isn’t she great?” * (To Ceria) “Wait, Gazi? You mean, Gazi the Omniscient? That monster? How does a girl like Erin know her?” Volume 4 * (About the Inn) “It’s never boring here. Never. I could eat and watch this all day if I wasn’t worried my body’s stomach would explode.” * (To young Drake) “I’d be ready to run, kids. Maybe write a letter to your loved ones, if you have any. Best advice? Don’t go down. You’re going to die.” * (To Erin) “Bad things always happen. You think you’re special in that? I lost over half my party in another inn. Tragedy doesn’t care where it happens.” * (To Erin) “Do you know how many people shudder when they hold my hands? Do you know how many people think Moore eats people? A chance. Dead gods, I guess I’ll try anything once.” * (To Erin) “You heard them. Sentimentalists, that’s us. Okay, let’s do this.” Volume 5 * (To Yvlon) “This is a Gold-rank adventurer’s responsibility. It’s not the same as being Silver-rank. When you reach our level you swear an oath to fight. We don’t run, not when a city’s at stake.” * (To Garen) “You’re a filthy liar, Garen. Do your tribe know you’ve been lying to them all this time? Or have you told them your story of what happened?” * (To Garen) “You keep saying you were betrayed. And they did wrong, Garen. I can’t deny that. They shouldn’t have threatened their teammate. Not like that. But. You. Killed. Them. And that we do not forgive.” * (To Redscar) “He was our friend. Our comrade in arms. I wish I could have stopped him. He was our friend, but there’s no forgiveness. Some things you forgive. But other things you can’t.” Volume 6 * (To Maughin) “True! She’s cunning. But I swear, she could make a Centaur get off his high horse and laugh!” * (To herself) “Vases. He’s got good taste in them. I like pottery. I can like pottery. And we have lots in common. Tons! He’s from Baleros, I’m from Baleros—and we’re both into weapons…he really likes my personality. Aha.” * (To Seborn) “I just—I don’t want to go! I like him! He’s the first person I’ve found that I like. Why can’t I stay? It’s not fair!” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Selphids Category:Gold-rank Adventurers Category:Iron Tempests Category:Flailmasters Category:Halfseekers